A Forgotten Family
by Daidallein
Summary: OC. Sayuri is a classmate of Kagome's and has never been like everyone else. On this particular day she decides to lend her notes to Kagome, but when she ventures to the shrine she finds something completely different.
1. Into the Well

**Well, like most fanfics, this is just and itch that i decided to scratch. If you have and _Constructive_ Criticism or thoughts on this chapter I'd love to hear them.**

**Daedal**

****

**_A/N: I have to thank Finchette for the very helpful recommendations (To tell you the truth i wasn't completely happy with this chapter till he/she gave me those ideas). Also, it might take a bit of time for me to update (but i plan to) because of certain personal problems reeking havoc on my normally peaceful life. /sigh (4.28.08)_**

-1-

Sayuri sat idly in her small desk listening patiently as her teacher went over the complex equations. His chalk slid smoothly across the board as he underlined the answer trying to convey to the class how simple it all was. Sayuri drifted from the sound of her professor's voice to the droning buzz of side conversation around her. In her free time she had already gone over the entire chapter twice, however she highly doubted her classmates had done the same. _"I guess it's different for them, they all seem be preoccupied with puberty and social strife."_ She let her gaze stop on the normally empty seat of Kagome. Today a small, pale girl sat there hectically scribbling down their professor's lecture. Kagome's brows furrowed in concentration as a small droplet of sweat slid down the side of her face. _"She has been gone quite some time, I wouldn't be surprised if she is feeling a little overwhelmed right now." _

Sayuri glanced back to her spiral of notes; each mark was crisp and neatly drawn on the page. She turned her eyes back to the board but her attention still flittered off in her mind. _"Should I lend her my notes? Would it be too nice of me to offer?"_ Sayuri glanced back down at her neat calligraphy before coming to a decision. _"I have looked over the material for this test more times than I care to admit and Kagome has always offered to let me tag along when everyone else has just ignored or insulted me. Plus, it isn't like I do anything after school except to stop by the school to buy some hair dye,"_ she let a black tendril slip from behind her ear and obsereved the subtly faiding black leaving her odd silver hair to shimmer faintly in the dim light from the window. _"I don't see why I can't offer to let her use my notes until the test and why not offer to tutor her as well?"_ She smiled slightly to herself, more out of relief that she would get some social interaction with someone other than her foster parents, than the fact that she was about to be a good Samaritan.

As the clock's minute hand ticked closer to 12, the sound of papers shuffling and the slow zip of a classmate's failure to silently close their backpack flooded the room. With a half sigh she collected her own papers and placed them in her messenger bag next to a novel she had been secretly pouring through during the more boring segments of her classes. After her class had finished their noisy declaration of "it's time to go", the entire room grew stale with anticipation.

The professor made a few more pointed marks on the chalkboard to reiterate what he had gone over in class. Sayuri glanced around to locate the confused, regretful faces of a couple classmates who had not been paying attention for the later part of class.

To all of their excitement, the professor leaned onto his desk, chalk still in hand, and looked over his students with a tired gaze. Letting out a breath of air, knowing his students most likely hadn't retained anything from the last hour of class, he dismissed them, "You may go, have a good weekend. And don't forget the test is Monday!"

Sayuri glanced over her shoulder to see that Kagome had just begun to pack, not wanting to miss writing down a single equation the professor went over. _"I'll just wait for her by the shrine, that way I won't disrupt her time with her friends. Plus I don't think her friends really like me anyways. I really don't see why they think I'm so different, I'm a human and I was born here in Japan just like them_…" She let out an exasperated sigh of pent up emotion as her fingers gingerly went up to play with the main source of all the jokes. Her black hair bent obediently against the pressure of her fingers before she tucked it back behind her ear. To day she had decided to pin the sides of her hair up, letting everything else hang neatly down her back and picking out the longer strands in the front to frame her rounded face. As she walked down the side of the busy street leading to the temple, it suddenly occurred to Sayuri that Kagome might have gone out with her friends. After all she had been sick for quite some time. _"Oh well, Its not like I'm unused to amusing my self. I'm sure she won't be long."_ The shadow from the temple's serene tree protected her pale skin from the sun as she drew nearer to the bench beside it. Sayuri brought her bag up on her lap to withdraw her book before setting it down carefully below the bench. This one she had picked up from the library the other day was turning out no different from the last one she read, and the one before that. However, even though they were the same idea, she enjoyed exploring the different styles in which different authors depicted war. Ever since she was a child she had always enjoyed "playing war". Of course she always did it by herself, because none of the other kids wanted to play with her, she was "different". Even her foster parents acted odd around her. Of course they were nice, they took care of her, and bought her what she wanted (which wasn't much), but they still lacked that loving affection that she had seen other parents adorn their children with. After a minute she realized that she had stopped reading her book and was simply staring at its worn pages as she revisited her past.

"Bah, what am I doing?" Sayuri whispered to herself, now that she wasn't within hearing distance of anyone she allowed herself to voice her thoughts aloud. She could feel the waves of hatred washed with pain begin to engulf her again. "What am I missing? Something isn't right with me, something has never been right with me," she muttered quietly as she lay down on the bench. A faint breeze wisped past her ear as she lay mournfully beneath the tree. If she closed her eyes it felt as if the wind were a mother's hand caressing her. The slight rustle of leaves were the mother's voice gently comforting her, _"Ssshhh."_

"I miss you," was the three words that escaped her lips before she drifted off to sleep.

The sound of footsteps breaking twigs and side walk debris caused Sayuri's heavy lids to flutter open. When she looked out, it was beginning to be dusk as the shadow of the tree melded with the small amount of light given off from the setting sun. She looked in the direction of the noise to see Kagome already headed to her house. Quickly she grabbed her bag and jumped forward, stumbling over the book she had dropped when she fell asleep. She caught a last glimpse of Kagome headed into a small building to the side of her house before she dipped down to collect her book.

Setting off at a good run, she lost sight of Kagome for and instant as she turned to run up the steps. Sayuri was about to yell for Kagome, but felt uncomfortable with the thought, so instead she opted to find her into the small shed. As she turned towards the shed she noticed that the sliding door was open a crack and she could just make out the edge of Kagome's pack sitting inside the doorway. Hesitantly she slide the door open just enough so that she could fit her shoulders through.

"Kagome?" whispered Sayuri, her eyes widened as in attempt to catch some light within the darkness. She took another hesitant step as her eyes began to focus, but it was too late. Sayuri stepped off the side of the well house and into the pit where the well was, her shrill scream cutting off as she hit the ground. Her body ached as she lay there motionless, considering if it was okay to move or not. Her tongue moved across her dry lips before she gagged and began to spit up the dirt that had settled in her mouth.

"Ugh, gross," she muttered as she stiffly pushed herself up with her hands while continuing to spit out the particles of dirt. "Kagome? Where are you?" Only now that her eyes had adjusted did Sayuri realize that Kagome was not in this small room with her. As she began to brush the dirt from her uniform her eyes fell upon the well. There was something intriguing about it that drew Sayuri closer. _"Is it calling my name?"_ She inched closer as the faint voice grew slightly audible. "Saayuurii…" Her breath momentarily caught in her through as the voice beckoned to her. A soft light danced around the inside walls of the well, drawing on her curiosity. Just before she leaned over to pear into the well, an urgent voice came from the entrance behind her.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Kagome stuttered, not knowing if it was a demon from the Futal Era or a stranger from her era.

Startled, Sayuri, turned around too fast and caught herself off balance. Throwing her foot behind her she stepped on her bag, where it had fallen earlier, and slipped as it moved away from the force she applied to it. Kagome, eyes adjusting to the darkness, got a glimpse of black hair with faint silver strands showing through and a white and green uniform before Sayuri slipped into the well and disappeared behind a shower of light.

Kagome grabbed her pack and jumped into the well after her friend. As she entered the light she witnessed Sayuri, not two yards in front of her. Sayuri's eyes were closed in a peaceful unconcious sleep and her back arched as streams of light ripped through two gashes on each forearm and on each cheek, before faiding and leaving burned marks similar to that of a tiger's stripes. Sayuri squinched her facial features in a wave of pain, barely opening her mouth to release a small gasp, revealing two pearly fangs. Then as the vortex seemed to dim in warning to their landing her hair gave a shuddering ripple, followed by a wave of soft wind that washed her silver hair free of dye.

How was this happening? Kagome was completely baffled at the change that had occurred just before her eyes. Now, sitting at the bottom of the well was herself and an unconscious Youkai, formerly her friend Sayuri. But what confused her more was how Sayuri's new form seemed vaguely familiar. A long pale arm, half hidden under Sayuri's silver hair, was now adorned with a few violete stripes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I havent started writing the next chapter yet, but i have a good idea of where its going to go. If you have any thoughts of what you would like to see happen I'll gladly entertain them.**

**Daedal**


	2. What Am I?

**Well, I'm not sure how much I like this but my Beta told me otherwise. Once again, I greatly appreciate any constructive critisism or happy thoughts, they're good too. :P**

**Daedal**

* * *

-2-

Sayuri felt awful, each of her limbs were heavy with fatigue, not to mention the dull throbbing at her temples. The once subtle humming, originating from the interior of her ears, began to peak her annoyance as it proceeded to rise in volume. She went to open her eyes but squinched them shut at the intensity of the light peering through. Breathing in for a sigh, she noticed the stagnant earthen aroma surrounding her; it was far more intense a smell than she had ever experienced.

A small whimper caught Sayuri's attention as Kagome failed at suppressing her gasp. Sayuri stiffly reached a leaded arm back towards her waist to attempt and prop herself up so that she could see who it was that was sitting so close to her. Sucking in one last ragged breath she pushed her shoulders off the ground and tentatively opened her eyes only to be met by a wall of silver. She could already feel her limbs trembling beneath her and new she only had a few seconds before she was lying helplessly upon the compact dirt beneath her. _"What's wrong with me? I feel so…different." _The last word hung in her mind as her body gave way to fatigue once more. The humming at the back of her mind was soon replaced by quiet murmuring, from beside and …_above_ her? Sayuri didn't like how helpless she felt, she had always prided herself on her independence. _"I need to get up. I need to move NOW!"_ It was hard, but not beyond her to ignore the complaining throbs from her treacherous limbs. She could feel the adrenaline course through her dreading body, motivating her muscles to obey her will. Along with the throbbing in her legs another feeling came over her. The humming had returned, but this time it was coming from her chest. As it grew she became stronger, when it grew to the point of echoing of the walls of the well Sayuri finally cleared her hair from her face and jumped to a crouching position, balancing her weight evenly between the balls of her feet and her finger tips.

"Kagome!" came the angry snarl from above her.

Before Sayuri had time to compose herself and cease the rumbling in her chest, a clawed hand wrapped itself around her throat. Her back made contact with the wall with a painful hollow slam and she opened her delicate eyes to view her assailant, not missing the glimmer of lust that flickered on his face.

"Who or _what_ are you," growled the white haired boy after regaining his emotions, although his grip slackened slightly. Sayuri simply took in the features of his face with her acute gaze. _"What am I? This boy makes no sense."_ Sayuri's mind raced as she glanced the very familiar silver threads of hair resting across his shoulders and up to two cute little _dog ears_? The corners of her mouth tugged up into a half smile as she felt a giggle bubble up her throat.

Inuyasha obviously heard it before it became audible to Kagome and lost all traces of mercy, tightening his hold once more. "Answer me demon!" This time Sayuri could _feel_ his words as well as his hand slowly cutting off her oxygen supply. She was not afraid to die, if anything death would reunite her with her true family, whoever they were. _"But what if I don't want to die at his hands?"_ Sayuri's proud nature snapped at the obvious challenge this boy posed. Even though he clearly had the upper hand she would give him a fight. Calling on stores of energy that could not practically be present her last ounce of strength went to the gradual elevation of her arm to wrap her own hand around his wrist with as much force as she was capable in this state. Sayuri locked eyes with his golden ones and did not miss this boy's look of surprise as she let loose to reason and allowed an intimidating, however breaf, snarl escape her spent body. Completely spent her frame began to slump, but not before she heard "INUYASHA! Sit boy!" and felt the boy tremble and release her; what felt like a small earth quake, followed. _"So that's your name," _Sayuri thought to herself before she collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help but pace in front of Kaede's hut, while he waited for Kagome to come back. _"It's ridiculous that she thinks she has to return to her time so often. It's obvious we need her more here to collect all the jewel shards. She broke the jewel anyway does she not feel responsible to find them as fast as possible?"_ Inuyasha's thoughts rambled incessantly distracting him from the knowing looks of the demon slayer and the monk.

His head shot up as a pulse of energy shot passed him and from the small gasp behind him he concluded that Sango and Miroku felt it too. Not a second later, blue light danced like a ribbon above what Inuyasha could only guess was the well, followed by the undeniable stench of a demon, but what concerned Inuyasha even more was that by no means did the demon's presence feel weak and Kagome would be coming back soon. As if to unsure that Inuyasha would never have it easy, Kagome's sent mixed with the demon's reached his sensitive nose.

Not wanting to cause further delay by warning the others, he sped off, but he knew that they were not stupid and could sense what was going on. Inuyasha's feet whisked beneath him bringing him closer to Kagome and the demon with every passing moment. Approaching the well he heard the undeniable base of a low growl along with the bitter smell of Kagome's fear flooding from the well. Drawing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha scaled the edge of the mysterious portal and leapt down to aid his comrade.

"Kagome!" he faithfully roared as he flew towards the crouching demon. On landing, not giving it any time to retaliate and realizing he would obliterate the well if he used Tetsusaiga, he reached out with his claw, grasping her throat. He could barely contain his anger and released it in the only way he knew how, through brut strength, slamming the demon into the side of the well. Only then did he notice his rash movements had ripped the front of her shirt right down the middle. Trying to avert his gaze and not think what lay below his vision, Inuyasha glared into the demon's amber eyes. The _female_ returned his glare with her own critical, penetrating stare. He smelt a human's aroma, not Kagome's, on the demon and she wore the same school uniform as his comrade. He was utterly puzzled, _"maybe I shouldn't kill her just yet."_

"Who or _what_ are you?" he growled, trying to hide the small note of curiosity that lingered with the command.

While he waited for her reply, Inuyasha took the time to really look her over. Her rounded face was of a pale shade similar to Kagome and her hair tapered evenly down the sides of her face, plus it was silver like his. Her deep eyes took on the shade of amber, reflecting its rich golden hues. Adorned on each cheek were two violet stripes and her forehead harbored a single six-point star of the same color. He was a little taken aback at the resemblance she shared with…his brother. Thinking back to his brother he let a small growl out and noticed she had not yet answered him. To top it of this demon was giggling at him, at his _ears_! _"No more, games!" _he repremended inwardly_._

"Answer me demon!" Inuyasha had had enough, he knew she wasn't going to respond, so it was only fare to Kagome that he end this threat to her now. His claws squeezed tightly together, intent on smothering the flame of life within the demon. He watched as, if it was even possible, her face grew even paler and her eyes dulled by a fraction of the light they had contained earlier. Inuyasha knew that any moment now _his_ Kagome would no longer be in danger and could he could only imagine the admiration in her eyes. His expectations were cut short as his eyes refocused on the situation at hand. The once dull amber orbs glared back, reaching straight through to his core and freezing over his very soul. _"Only one person can match that gaze," _he shuddered mentally.

He had thought that the gaze would be all the demon had left in her, but a firm hand grasped his wrist and he was challenged with a menacing snarl that shook him through to his bones. At that moment, when the demon had finally spent the remainder of her strength and he thought he had won, Inuyasha heard the sharp intake of breath that he only knew to well. _"No! Kagome, please…" _the words only had time to register in his thoughts before he was forced into an intimate face plant with the bottom of the bone-eater's well. Kagome stared incredulously down at him as Sango, Miroku, and Shipo arrived and peered into the hole where all the theatrics had occurred.

* * *

Sayuri's mind fluttered about, she was in a cold empty space, black as far as the eye could see. The sound of her breathing was magnified and little puffs of fog escaped her lips with every exhale. She turned to look around her but there was no difference, she was alone. Before her, almost like a movie screen, her memory projected pictures into the blackness.

First, a black haired child being taken from an orphanage, soon followed by the scene a few weeks later: the new parents visiting their doctor to figure out why their child's hair grew silver from the roots. Sayuri recognized this as her and growled inwardly at how much they seemed to dislike her after that, they thought her to be too _different_.

The images raced almost too fast and then slowed to reveal the same little girl, now about 8, crying as her foster mother hastily scrubbed black dye into her silver tresses to hide her oddity. The scene changed again to the little girl standing in the center of a circle of kids, calling her names and throwing harmless debris at her. Sayuri could feel the pinprick of betrayal creep across her skin while watching the replay of her childhood. After that she had always taken it upon herself to hide her _flaws_ and decided she needed no one else.

Now Sayuri was gazing knowingly at herself entering her first day of school with Kagome. The girl had walked up to her and greeted Sayuri fondly, questioning her schedule. Wary, Sayuri had remained silent, only giving brief and to the point answers. The images fast-forward again and she began to wonder how long this would go on for, she was beginning to get a headache.

This time they paused with Sayuri crying in what she thought was a secluded part of the park, but was met with a gentle hand placed lightly on her shoulder. Kagome had been looking for her and pulled her up into a comforting embrace. The girl was slowely learning the meaning of love. But, it was short lived: the final scenes played out, Sayuri sat idly on a bench after school waiting for her friend. When she went to visit Kagome, she was _too sick_ to accept visitors. The year had passed grudgingly by and finished with Sayuri a loner once more.

Small beads of tears trickled from the corners of her eyes as Sayuri reflected on her past. It had been so hard on her to leave so independently as a child and grow up never knowing the touch of a loving hand or warmth of a comforting smile. Perhaps that is why she felt so cold now, perhaps she was getting a glimpse of her soul.

She brought her eyes back up to where the once vivid images had slashed painful memories, once forgotten, back into the present. The empty blackness remaining swirled in an eerie sort of way. Sayuri could feel the emptiness that had always been inside her, except it was no longer empty. _"How had I not noticed this before?" _She glanced down at her chest as she felt to slow draw of power within her. In place of her weightless heart was now a presence that yearned to be free, it yearned for the taste of blood and war. Her eyes widened in fear a little as she felt the power seep from her, carefully pulling itself paste all her attempts at restraint.

An uncontrollable sigh pushed out of her, releasing the confined energy in a billow of thick fog. The cloud before her twisted and writhed until it formed a smoky outline of a dog. The figure opened its mouth and let its tongue droop out in a friendly gesture. It whimpered softly before another figure behind it drew her attention.

A women dressed in a white silk kimono with lavender hued cherry blossoms stridded boldly from the black abyss. She starred lovingly at Sayuri and held the air of a goddess. She had the same silver locks that hung around her face as Sayuri and remarkably resembled her in a way one could only presume they were related. However, Sayuri could not hide her fascination with the violet _tattoos_ marking her cheeks and forhead. The women drew closer and the dog figure looked humbly over its shoulder at her. When the women stopped a small voice, not her own, spoke with in Sayuri.

"Child, I have missed you for so long and you have finally returned home." The women gazed, lips unmoving, with a motherly smile. _"Surely she can not be the one talking to me."_

"Do not dwell on your paste, but embrace your true form, for you are my daughter and I love you." Sayuri was stunned, who was this women? Before she could move towards the mother she had waited for, for so long, all her memories flashed in front her, hiding the women's retreat.

Sayuri was transfixed by the pain of these images, but could not avert her eyes. While she sat there stunned the dog stood from its sitting position and faced Sayuri's memories before them. It groweled protectively and lunged at the projection, devouring it in one bite. Sayuri fell to one knee at the release the dog had given her. She lifted her head up to look at the kanine that so caringly awaited her. Its tail wagged ever so slightly as it whimpered pleadingly.

"We are one are we not?" she whispered to the creature. It opened its mouth again in a happy pant and took an anticipating step towards her, its muscles coiling as it seemed to wait for her inviting words. Then she knew what it wanted, she knew what she wanted. "Come, let us no longer be separated," Sayuri's arms spread and she felt a glowing light surround her as the dog bounced with a joyous snarl and entered through her intake of breathe. Now she understood why she had been asked _what_ she was, because Sayuri knew she was no longer a human, she had never been human, just without her spirit.

* * *

A/N: yes, Inuyasha has random feats of common sense, its startling I know! (Well scene, where he doesnt use Tetsusaiga)

**If you have any questions or things you'd like to see please tell, I need a little push for the next chapter. :)**

**Daedal**


	3. Awakening

**Sorry bout the wait. Just sorta got wrapped up in finals and moving out of the dorms, work didn't help either. **

**-Daedal-**

-3-

A cool pressure ran across Sayuri's already damp forhead. The moist trail it left was cold and uncomforting sending a chill up her aching spine. Her teeth rattled together as she shifted quickly causing the pressure to pause and then retract. As Sayuri started to return to the present she realized that she was no longer lying on the dirt, but on some sort of makeshift bed. The light coming through her eyelids seemed dull, so she figured that she must be sheltered by something. As Sayuri continued to test her surroundings a rough voice, worn by many years of use, bided her to wake up.

"Sayuri dear, are yee awake now?" Sayuri turned back over to see an elderly woman leaning over her, rag in hand. Beside her was a bucket of water, the last traces of steam seeping from the surface. The woman studied her for but a moment before deciding something and placing the rag back in the bucket. "I guess I haven't introduced myself to yee, have I? My name is Kaede." She gazed down expectantly; a look of disappointment crossed her withered face, coupled by a few loose hairs finally pulling free.

Sayuri blinked a few times to clear her vision, before peering up at Kaede. The elderly woman continued to sit, waiting for something from Sayuri. Not only was Sayuri slightly unhinged by the fact that she had no recollection where she was or who this woman was, but also she began to wonder how she even came to be here. She rolled back over, ignoring the frustrated sigh of Kaede, and made a futile attempt to recall any images from her past. The only thing that would replay in her mind was the shadowy figure of a dog leaping into her and the unity she had felt at that moment.

A frail wind stirred the wisps of sand outside the small hut, that is when Sayuri first truly noticed her visual surroundings. The walls were made of wood, accompanied by stiff bamboo mats, which she was laying on. There was about a three foot bare strip of dirt in front of the door where a pair of shoes and a stove/heater was situated. Slowly Sayuri turned back to the nice elderly woman and wondered how she could answer all her questions and voice a thank you without spurring too much of a conversation: Sayuri felt strangely ill at ease with even the idea of social interaction. Giving up on the thought, she turned back towards the wall, aimlessly inspecting her nail. She ran the pad of her finger across the edge of her minutely curled claw and sucked in a breath as the serrated edge caught on her skin and pulled forth a droplet of blood. _"Their color is odd; if I remember anything it's certainly that they weren't this opaque white. And my nails certainly would not have held up to such pressure."_ Sayuri noted as she dragged her nails ruthlessly across a small segment of the wall, leaving a very clean tear in its place.

"I would appreciate if you would test yee new found features somewhere else." Kaede glared reproachfully down at Sayuri's startled amber eyes, refusing to break the gaze. The stand off did not last for long: Sayuri had been caught off guard, forgetting Kaede's presence, and was also beginning to feel like a scolded child, so she averted her eyes in defeat.

The silence began to poison the once tranquil atmosphere with in the quant little hut. Much to Sayuri's relief a sleep deprived girl burst in through the doorway, breaking the stale tension.

"Kaede, is Sayuri awake yet?" Kagome's question was answered when Sayuri propped herself up on her elbows to inspect the visitor.

_"Sayuri…that is my name, but how does she know me?"_ Even more questions and _emotions_ rose to plague Sayuri's already burdened mind. Kaede, being the observant old priestess she was, took in Sayuri's overwhelmed expression before answering Kagome's question.

"She is awake, but she is still too weak…" Kaede's words were cut short by Sayuri's angry guffaw.

"I am not weak," the words dripped with malice as the stubborn demon braced herself to stand. Kagome was starring tentatively at her friend while Kaede looked on with a bemused smirk during Sayuri's "show of strength." Sayuri's whole body shuddered threateningly as she straitened her spine in defiance. Placing her hands on her hips, being cocky, Sayuri lifted her chin and stated, "see?!" Not much later, the corners of her vision blackened and Sayuri's body became unresponsive, letting her collapse back onto the pile of blankets with a loud thud. Kagome suppressed a nagging giggle while Kaede let loose an exasperated sigh.

"Kagome, she is not _strong_ enough to roam about yet, as ye can see." Kaede corrected impatiently.

"Well is she well enough to talk?" questioned Kagome hopefully.

_"No talking, please…" _Sayuri's intended words never had time to leave her lips.

"I see no harm in talking, go ahead child," the old priestess stood up and left the hut to attend to matters elsewhere. Kagome stepped forward hesitantly, not so sure if she had intended for Kaede to leave. The tatamis creaked, informing Sayuri of Kagome's close proximity. An empty silence ensued as Sayuri waited for Kagome to begin. She was about to look over her shoulder to see if the girl was still there when a short intake of breath signaled the moment before she began.

"Sayuri…I was just wondering if you wanted to return with me through the well for our test, I brought your book bag." Sayuri rolled over quickly, startling Kagome and causing her to drop the worn messenger bag in her hand.

"I'm never going back. Do what you want with _that_." Sayuri's expression had grown distant as she painfully recalled enough of her lost past to know she never wanted to return. "So it's true, we aren't in our time anymore?" Even after recalling those painful memories, Sayuri felt connected to Kagome in a way that felt like family.

"Um ya, there are a few things I need to tell you, but first I really need to back to our…my time and study for that test. Hey, is it alright if I use these?" Kagome relaxed slightly as the conversation flowed easily and held up Sayuri's notes in question.

"I already told you, do what you want with all of that stuff." She rolled back over to signal that she was done talking. Sayuri was never a fan of repeating herself and felt that if she entertained this conversation any longer it would only end with more reminders of her past. Once again the tatamis clued Sayuri in on Kagome's movements as they shifted and she was alone.

Sayuri regretfully remembered now, she _had_ changed. But she felt more at home in this body than she did in her other form. Even though she had changed physically, recalling those memories had also returned her old emotions to her. She could feel lonesome and regret teaming against her previous feelings for solitude. _"Why am I so torn?"_ She was tired of sitting around and wished that her strength hadn't abandoned her._ "I am weak."_ Another old emotion clouded her wits, depression.

She continued her blank stare into the wall, waiting for her body to heal.

-

A tremor rocked Sayuri's body a few hours later as she was overcome with so many stupid thoughts and feelings. She was concentrating so desperately on blocking her past that she barely noticed Sango enter the cramped hut. The demon slayer placed her Hiraikotsu against the wall before kneeling next to the trembling figure curled up in front of her. The slight pressure of a comforting hand on Sayuri's shoulder caused her to suck in her breath and grow rigid.

"Sayuri? Are you alright?" Sango's soothing voice released the stifled sobs from Sayuri. She was making up for all the days in her past that she had wanted to break down but had always remained strong. Embracing the maternal figure before her, Sayuri allowed herself to be exposed just this one time. Sango pulled the demon as much into her lap as she could and rocked her gently, running her fingers tenderly through Sayuri's silver locks. The two stayed like that until Sayuri's tears ran dry. After a few sniffles the demon finally asked the questions she had yet to get answered.

"Who are you?" Sayuri at least wanted to know who this strange woman was before she contemplated asking even more.

"My name is Sango, I'm one of Kagome's friends here."

There was a good pause before Sayuri decided to trust this woman, after all she had just comforted her with no questions asked. "Where exactly is _here_." Sayuri finally brought her eyes up to look at Sango, but Sango had her gaze fixed out the doorway, mulling over how to answer.

"This is feudal era, according to Kagome. We are still in Japan." Sango returned her gaze to Sayuri and the demon knew she was leaving something out. This realization did not bode well with her: if there was a reason why Sayuri could not trust someone it would definitely include that person telling half truths. However, her curiosity demanded answers and she would wait till after she got them to shut people out.

"What aren't you telling me? Why am I different? How did I get here?" Sayuri decided to just be blunt and bore through to Sango's soul with her gaze, she wanting nothing but the whole truth.

Sango was paralyzed by the sudden change in Sayuri and her voice quivered as she remembered what the girl really was, no matter if she was once a human. "Le...Let me get someone who knows more t…to answer your questions." Sayuri growled impatiently before Sango slid quickly from beneath her and called off key for Miroku.

_"I just want answers; if she lives here shouldn't she know?" _Sayuri growled to herself, not caring to hide the aggravation from the unsettled woman.

A monk darted into the hut, taking one glance at the hostile situation before blocking Sayuri from Sango. "What is it Sango? Did she hurt you?" His tone was protective as he grabbed the beads surrounding his right hand.

Before he could get an answer, the demon from the well entered the small space too. "What did she do now? I told Kagome we should have finished her off back there! The three sat in an uncomfortably close face-off with Sango stuttering to explain what had happened. No sooner than she had relayed the situation, Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and let it transform, filling the remainder of the hut.

Now, Sayuri just thought they were all being ridiculous. Was she not aloud to be impatient when someone wouldn't be straight with her? "_Back in Tokyo no one ever overreacted like…"_ she paused as the pain tore a new wound and pushed the thought aside. Eyeing her apponents she was almost decided on just tearing out the wall and fleaing when a gruff angry voice refereed the situation.

"Stop this, ALL of you! Inuyasha put away your sword! I will not have ye destroying where I live." Kaede stood angrily outside of her hut glaring at the two men. Her repremending voice rang true, "Get out, now!"

Inuyasha and Miroku scurried past the old miko and Songo paused to bow apologetically, "I'm very sorry Kaede." When they had all left Kaede proceeded into the hut to stare disappointedly down at the pouting inu youkai.

"And ye should be more respectful. Now eat before I decide this favor I am doing for Kagome is too much of a hassle." The old miko placed a bowl of broth in front of Sayuri and turned her back towards the girl, sorting the herbs she recently gathered.

Sayuri relaxed her stubborn expression and looked down at the aromatic broth. It smelt of chicken and a few calming spices. She almost pushed the bowl away when her stomach gave a commanding growl and she downed the soup in one gulp. _"Bad idea."_ Like a trampoline, as soon as the broth hit her belly it bounced back and deposited itself on the tatamis. Sayuri looked regretfully at the empty bowl and then froze in fear as Kaede turned an expressionless gaze towards her.

"I'm sorry," Sayuri breathed airily, hoping the miko wouldn't be too angry. _"You don't think she will be angry you idiot? You just regurgitated all over her tatami mats!"_ Sayuri cringed expecting the sharp rejecting comment that would signal her expected departure. Instead Kaede softened her gaze and moved over to the demon's side.

"It's alright, help me clean it up and ye can consider yeself forgiven."

Sayuri grabbed a rag from the cooled bucket of water and began to scrub the rejected broth from the bamboo. Kaede stood and placed the bucket over the stove to heat.

"Kaede," Sayuri paused waiting for the recognized nod from the miko, "I was wondering if you could tell me something."

"Continue child," Kaede never took her gaze from her work.

"How did I get here? What happened to me? What am I?" By now Sayuri was ready to practically beg for answers. Kagome had promised her the truth, but after she got back. Since Sayuri was not patient enough to wait, she was forced to place her trust into another's hands.

"That is quite a few questions ye have. Has Kagome not told you? I though that is what ye two were talking about earlier." Once again the miko did not avert her gaze and Sayuri felt the old feeling creep back into her, but suppressed it in hopes that a little patience might get her what she asked for.

"No, she did not." Sayuri enunciated every syllable, finally causing Kaede to break her concentration and send a reprimanding glance in her direction.

"Well, then I will tell ye." Kaede began.

_"Finally,"_ Sayuri sighed inwardly.

"Ye must have something connecting ye to this era, because ye traveled through the very same well that Kagome uses to come here. I must also tell ye that in this era the world is occupied by humans and youkais…" Kaede paused to measure Sayuri's reaction, surprised to find her only staring calculatingly at the floor. "It seems that ye transformed into an inu-youkai when you passed through the well."

Barely giving Kaede a chance to catch her breath, Sayuri let loose another question. "So who are those others that were in the hut earlier?" She smiled sheepishly as Kaede gave her another less judging glance. The old miko groaned as she pushed stiffly off the ground and stepped up to the stove, removing the bucket of steaming water. After placing it on a towel next to Sayuri she grabbed a rag of her own and dipped it into the bucket.

"Sango is a demonslayer from another village and Miroku is a monk. That Inuyasha you fought earlier is an inu-hanyou and just every bit as stubborn as ye, child." Kaede sent Sayuri a warm smile as she witnessed Sayuri's first blush crawl up her cheeks. "If ye want to know any more I advice ye to get to know them and ask them yeself. It is not my place to be telling ye their personal stories."

Sayuri nodded as she leaned away from their work and smiled at the now clean, but damp, tatami mat.

"It's getting late child. Ye should continue to rest until Kagome returns." Kaede went to dump the bucket, but stopped at Sayuri's comment.

"Kaede, thank you for putting up with me." She crawled back to her pillow and lay down beneath the blankets. Even though she wasn't tired, Sayuri did not want to cause anymore trouble for Kaede. Above all Sayuri just wanted Kagome to return, Kagome was the only one, other than Kaede, that could make here feel at home.

* * *

**As always: Questions and comments are greatly appreciated! Hope it doesnt take too long for me to update :P**


	4. A Near Death Experience

**Heh, well sorry for not updating. Truth is i was just experiencing some writers block and had no real drive to overcome it. :P**

**Oh, and to answer a question about last chapter: Yes, she was being bipolar and since i haven't worked the explenation into the story yet (shame on me) I'll just tell you. One half is her human side, the other was her demon side. Her two souls were sort of "duking it out' and in this chapter they sort of settle down a bit. She is still learning things about her true form and is learning to let go of old memories and emotions. (I hope yall wouldn't think she would just wake up knowing how to obliterate the world and deal with this new power, heh)**

**As always, Enjoy!**

**Daedal**

* * *

Ch.4

It had been a long night and an even longer morning. After Sayuri had remained still long enough to convince Inuyasha that she was indeed asleep, the rest of the group padded lightly into the cramped space. They remained half asleep through out the rest of the night, wary of her actions. At one point she had sensed the little fox demon's curiosity spike as he crawled silently towards her, only to have Inuyasha ruthlessly pull him back by his tail. As the sun's rays wisped across the horizon, announcing the coming of dawn, she barely caught the faint patter of feet before she was once again alone.

Mulling over the events that led up to now, Sayuri felt ashamed at the lack of control she had displayed. Coming off as friendly and considerate, only to turn around and gnash her teeth in their perplexed faces. _"Maybe today I'll start off on a different note."_ she decided. _"I could start by apologizing to the demonslayer. I'm not so sure about how to approach to other two, though."_

Propping herself up on her elbows for better comfort, Sayuri drew in a steady breath, tasting the dank air of the hut. With a few more whiffs and the help of a lazy breeze that floated through the doorway, she located Sango's presence nearby. Unfortunately Miroku was also there, _"how to separate them? Hmm, maybe that is a question better left answered after I get up." _Sayuri decided that it was time for her body to be recovered, whether it thought so or not. Smirking lightly at her stubbornness she pushed herself up into a sitting position and braced herself as the blood drained from her head. The room spun slightly before stabilizing and Sayuri couldn't help but take a few desperate gasps to resupply her depleted stores of oxygen. _"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get. But I'm afraid you are on the loosing side."_ Sayuri taunted to her body. The muscles in her body ached with the new energy coursing through her veins, giving her a clever thought. _"Maybe this energy can be centered or harnessed to certain parts of my body. Hmmm…"_ Sayuri sat immobile while concentrating on the harmonious ebb and flow of the power within her. In her mind she swayed back and forth with its tide, the movement resembling that of a dance. While letting her breath out she mentally moved her arms to grasp the rippling energy and thrust it off of its natural path. In response, the air crackled around her and she quickly opened her shut lids, taking in the ethereal surroundings. Thin strings of blue light played across the walls, similar to the patterns that the sun's rays make in water. A tingling sensation traveled up her neck and behind her ears as her hair began to levitate, tickling her as it ascended. It seemed as if invisible gusts of wind were blowing from beneath her as she caught sight of the objects in the room climbing steadily towards the ceiling.

Sensing the gathering youki, Sango and Miroku jumped up from their post outside the hut and dashed to the front of the door way just as Sayuri stretched her legs beneath her to support the weight of her floating form. And just as soon as the youki gathered, it was gone, sending the contents of Kaede's hut crashing back to earth.

As soon as Sayuri had reached a level she considered high enough to stand, she dropped her legs and simply let go of the electrified blanket of energy she mentally grasped. Raising her head she peered into four faces that reflected the same amount of shock she held in her own actions. Sango and Miroku stood in front of Inuyasha who had a curious Shippo hanging off his shoulder.

"What did I just do?" Sayuri could only whisper the words that ran relentlessly through her own mind and most likely through everyone else's. Sango's expression relaxed knowingly, having already heard the whole story from Kagome about Sayuri's past, while Inuyasha and Miroku looked on in confusion; Shippo just smiled, happy to see this new demon awake and well.

"How should we know? You're the one who just did it," retorted Inuyasha before anyone else could even take another breath.

This time Sayuri could feel her energy come willingly into her hands as her temper rose, but quickly reigned it back, stubbornly refusing to break her resolution so soon after she made it. She attempted a smile to lighten the moods of the two males before her. The monk's response was immediate, sighing lightly and looking on with that knowing question in his eye _'would you bear my child?'_ However Inuyasha continued his glare, not trusting the demoness standing innocently within the hut.

Smirking slightly at his pointless rebudle, Sayuri replied, "I was hoping that since you have been a demon far longer than my measly two days, that you would know. I guess not." _"At least I was civil"_ Sayuri thought to herself.

Inuyasha turned a bright red as the other three around him expertly held in their own giggles. Giving a slight humph Inuyasha pivoted in place and shot off in the direction of his forest.

"Where did he go?" Sayuri felt that maybe if she opened up a bit they would accept her and forgive her for her brash actions earlier, and through her experience people liked it when you held up your end of a conversation.

"Most likely to sulk by the well and wait for Kagome's return," Miroku answered solemnly.

"You better go after him, Miroku. He might try to go after Kagome," advised Sango. She turned to glance worriedly at the monk who in turn brought his finger to his chin in thought.

"I believe you are right…and I would be forever in your debt, my dear Sango, if you would get to know this pretty woman for me while I am away." Miroku sent Sango a sly wink before escaping her wrath into the trees. The demoness went from being stunned to turning bright red and muttering about the unholy pervertedness of said monk.

Sayuri continued to gaze curiously at the demonslayer in the doorway who had become the new perch for Shippo. She could actually smell Sango's anger rolling off of her and was quite intrigued by her new senses.

"Hi, I'm Shippo! Kagome already told us all about you," squeaked the kit, bringing both Sango and Sayuri back to the present.

"Nice to meet you Shippo," Sayuri replied warmly. She was glad that the emotions of her first day as a demon had calmed down enough for her to hold a simple conversation without emitting any hostile gestures.

"If you want, I could teach you a few tricks so that you could help us in battle against Naraku," the kit offered jubilantly. His little fangs poked out over his excited smile.

"Thank you, Shippo, I'll hold you to that, but right now I was wondering if you guys could tell me what is going on. I mean I know what I have become, but it seems there is more that you haven't told me yet." Sayuri couldn't help but let her worry slip past the mask she was slowly building.

With a gentle smile Sango gestured for the woman to follow her outside and sit next to her on the bench where she and Miroku had sat earlier.

"We are fighting a hanyou by the name of Naraku. He has affected all of us here and he seeks to gain all the fragments of the Shikon Jewel." Sango then proceeded in telling the full tail of Inuyasha and Kikyou, along with the stories of how each member of the group was brought to seek revenge against Naraku. Like a patient mother she would pause her stories to thoroughly answer each of Sayuri's probing questions.

Sango sighed in finality as she finished describing their quest. "So now that you know what we are up against and that you wish to stay in this time, I welcome you to join our quest. I'm sure Kagome will offer you the same invitation when she returns." The demonslayer looked tentatively at Sayuri as the demon seemed to weigh the pros and cons in her head.

The demoness readily absorbed all the information that Sango relayed to her and was honored that Sango would invite her to join them against Naraku. While she wasn't excited about getting along with Inuyasha, she could see that this quest was not only an inviting adventure, but also a tool to help her acclimate to this new era.

With a broad smile she replied, "I would be honored and I would like to apologize for my short temper earlier."

"Don't worry about it, I should have known better as a demonslayer that you would act that way." There was a brief connection of understanding that passed between the two before it was interrupted by a suspiciously charming voice approaching them.

"How are you two lovely ladies doing?" Miroku expertly strolled up to Sango and Sayuri, followed by Inuyasha who kept going into the hut after the monk stopped.

Sayuri noted the warning glare Sango aimed at Miroku, but he was too busy gleaming into her eyes. Curiously, the monk abandoned all earlier feelings of self boundaries between Sayuri and himself, stepping closer to grasp her hands and gaze down into her eyes.

A little startled by his actions she asked worriedly, "Miroku are you okay?"

Behind him Sango twitched angrily as the monk answered, "Only if you agree to bear my children, lovely Sayuri."

Miroku leaned closer, anticipating her reply. In Sayuri's mind, she was absolutely appalled at Miroku's actions. She barely even knew him and he was already coming on to her. Scratch that, they hadn't even been officially introduced. _"The nerve! What does he take me for?"_ She started with a low warning growl, since the monk had failed to release his grasp.

Inuyasha's head peaked around the corner to asses the level of damage the monk was in for this time. Behind him Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu and began to lift it above her head. At the same time the air around them began to chill as a low growl emitted from the demoness in his arms. _"Well Miroku has really done it this time, I wonder if I should step in before that baka gets himself killed."_ At that thought Inuyasha dropped the problem at present to debate with himself which female would be the one to kill the monk. _"Sayuri is a demon, however, the wrath of Sango is not to be trifled with."_

Sayuri tightened her claws on the monk's hands, since he wasn't getting the hint, but was only rewarded with an astonished smile from him, thinking she was answering his question with an affirmative. _"Can he not hear my growl? Can he not feel my claws digging into his flesh?"_ She opted to give him one final warning and raised her growl to a more audible level just as the monk leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The world froze.

Three things happened simultaniously: Sayuri's eyes bled red as her youki spiked and her demon was released, Sango swung her Hiraikotsu towards Miroku, and Inuyasha lunged for Sayuri in panic as she brought her claws to rip off the monk's head. It played out that Sango saved Miroku's life by pushing him below Sayuri's swing and Inuyasha caught her just as she was correcting her miss to strike the top of the monk's head.

That is how Kaede found them on her return from gathering youkai calming herbs. (She had decided that they were needed, due to the events from the day before)

"What are ye doing to each other?" the elderly miko questioned as she put the puzzle together: a fuming Sango with a beat up Miroku beneath her weapon and Inuyasha holding down a recovering Sayuri.

"Miroku 'ought ye know better than to ask that question to a demon?"

The monk emitted a bashful grin as he brought himself to his feet. "Obviously not!" scoffed Inuyasha in an irritable voice. He scowled back down at Sayuri as she ceased her struggling and appeared under control again. With a nod from the demoness, Inuyasha got off the ground and left her to stand on her own.

Sayuri fluidly picked herself up and dusted off her cotton kimono before starring down Miroku. "I promise you monk, if you ever try that again I will not allow Inuyasha to subdue me." Giving the reaction she desired, a shiver ran down Miroku's spine. Not sparing the perverted monk a second more of her time she approached Kaede, "Would you like some help with that, Kaede?" The elderly miko greatfuly handed her the basket of herbs and entered the hut, followed by Sayuri and Sango.

"Eh, what were you thinking you baka?!" growled Inuyasha as Miroku still stared off in the distance, frozen by Sayuri's promise. "She was telling the truth you know…" he paused in indecision and Miroku trained his eyes on him, but still locked in a daze.

"What do you mean?" the monk prompted hesitantly.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, dropping his gaze to his clawed hands. "She was holding back…" with another sigh he looked at Miroku as if to attempt to drill into him with his eyes alone, the danger he had been in, "she _let_ me hold her back."

* * *

**Yaya, I know. This chapter didn't really go anywhere, but** **_they_ can't really go anywhere till Kagome gets back and she had to get to know the group and form a sort of base for their relationships before they began their journeying. Maybe I won't take so long to get the next chapter up? I don't know...heh. ;D**


End file.
